


Visions of the Past

by Sushimom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimom/pseuds/Sushimom
Summary: After betraying her location by saving lives after a bombing, Angela is attacked in her hotel room. But who is this masked man that comes to her rescue and why does he seem so familiar?





	1. Chapter 1

An exhausted sigh escaped her lips as Angela slumped over, hands digging in to porcelain sink, looking at the grime that covered her face. She felt like she was barely standing after she had shrugged off her Valkyrie suit and went to wash up. All she wanted to do was collapse into her cheap hotel bed and sleep for the next week. But she had to wash the combination of dirt, blood and lord knows what else off of her before she succumbed to sleep.

She pushed herself off of the sink, hands moving to work on removing the stained clothes she wore under her suit. Tossing them to the side for now she moved to the tub, turning the hot water on full blast, steam rising from it before adjusting it to a comfortable temperature.

She let loose a pleasured hiss as she stepped in, switching it to the shower head, wonderfully hot water washing over her tired muscles. It was all she could do to just stand there for a few minutes, letting the water relax her body, before moving to wash herself free of the memories plastered to her skin.

The fighting had been terrible in this sector, Los Muertos terrorizing the people of Dorado, trying to establish their hold on the city. They had allied themselves with Talon in hopes of expanding their own operation. Today they had set off a bomb in the tunnels under City Hall, collapsing the building. Angela had worked for 28 hours strait, trying to save as many lives as possible, only stopping when she herself had passed out at the scene and been escorted back to her hotel by police.

It was times like this where she missed Overwatch the most. She would have had a proper medical team with her back then, the rest of the team either hunting down the perpetrators or assisting in digging out survivors. She missed her psuedo family. They always looked out for each other, on and off the battlefield. But most of all she missed him.

He would have taken over the operations, decisively commanding everyone around him, regardless of whether or not they were with Overwatch. He had that commanding presence and charisma to pull it off without stepping on anyone's toes in the process.

Well everyone except Gabriel...

He was always jealous of Jack, the poster boy, the perfect soldier.

Angela shook her head, trying to rid herself of these thoughts before she drowned in her memories of a better time.

She finally, regretfully, turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her hair and body. She placed a slender leg upon the closed toilet and started to rub the water droplets from her skin with the rough towel, moving to the other leg and the rest of her body as she finished with each area.

She gave the mirror one last look, noting the dark circles that marred her otherwise flawless skin before stepping out of the humid air of the bathroom and into the cool room with a shiver. 

Suddenly there was a tinkling of glass falling from her window and a sharp pain in her upper arm.

Instincts taking over, Angela dove behind the side of the dresser, shielding her self from view of the window before looking down to assess the wound to her arm. Definitely a bullet wound taking a divet out of her arm.

Wanting both hands free, she let go of the towel she'd been holding to her chest and groped on the dresser above her for her pistol, feeling marginally better with it's weight in her hands.

Angela's body tensed as the full window shattered behind her, someone's boots landing on the thin carpet with a thud, but she held her position, trying to figure the best time to take a shot at her assailant. 

“I know you're back there, ma petite cheri.” A thick french voice purred, sparking dread in Angela's very bones.

The husk of her former friend, stalked closer to her hiding spot.

“N'aie pas peur, sweet angel. I'll be sure to make it quick.” She said, a lilt in her voice as she toyed with her prey. (Don't be afraid)

Angela hear heavy footsteps coming for the door next to her, guessing to was more Talon agents. Knowing she needed to move now, she rolled out of cover, taking a knee, her towel falling away from her chest and over her knee, and firing her pistol at the sniper trying to kill her.

Widow deftly dodged her shots and started firing back, forcing Angela to roll back to cover, bullets peppering the towel left behind. The flimsy door burst open under the shoulder of, not more Talon agents, but a man wearing a tactical visor, carrying a red and blue pulse rifle, immediately lifting it to fire at the sniper.

Widow hissed through her teeth as she leapt back, knowing she was no match for this newcomer in close quarters. She shot a grapple through the shattered window and swung out just as helix rockets wizzed by, flying harmlessly into the sky.

The unknown turned to her now, lowering his weapon.

Still shocked, she steadied herself back against the wall, eyes never leaving the sights of her weapon as she decided whether he was friend or foe.

The man raised his hands, laying his weapon on the bed, “I'm not here to hurt you.”

“We'll see.” She responded.

“I'm here to help.” He said in a calming tone, “I have a biotic field on my belt, ok? I'm going to grab it, ok?”

Her blue eyes flicked to his utility belt, seeing one of the portable biotic fields she had created hanging there.

She nodded curtly, “Go for anything else and I'll drop you.” Decades of combat training hardening her usually soft demeanor.

He nodded, slowly unhooking the device from his belt, placing it on the floor where it sprang to life, releasing a wave of healing energy.

She dropped her eyes for a moment to the wound on her arm, seeing it knit back together as if it had never been, leaving new pink skin in it's wake.

Angela decided to lower her weapon, not believing that he was a threat, body relaxing a touch as she covered her chest with one arm, keeping the pistol in the other, laying on her raised knees.

The man had the decency to look away at that point, reaching down to yank the dingy sheet from the bed and toss it to her.

She thanked him, standing to wrap the well worn material around her body to cover herself. She looked around the room. It was destroyed. 

The man looked back at her, “Are you ok?”

“Well I'll have to find a new place to sleep tonight, but I'll be fine.” She sighed, hearing sirens approaching in the distance.

The man simply nodded, pulling a slip of paper from inside his jacket and handing it to her. She held it between 2 fingers.

Call this if you every need help it said. She looked back up to see him moving towards the window as the sirens grew louder, the numbers 76 pressed into the leather of his jacket. He easily threw his legs over the window sill, leather gloves protecting his hand from the broken glass and dropped from the second story window, disappearing into the night.

Angela watched him go, sliding back down the wall as the adrenaline left her system and the exhaustion settled back in, her mind still trying to process who this new masked man was and why he had saved her from her corrupted friend.

He moved like a trained soldier, precise in everything he did, years of training apparent in the way he handled his weapon. He was exactly the kind of person they would have had in their ranks at Overwatch.

She supposed he could be ex-Overwatch. He did carry her tech and the weaponry that was standard issue back then, but she had to push her musings aside as the police came into the room, their own weapons drawn, and she knew it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

The bitter winds bit into anything exposed. A storm was rolling across the land headed straight for Eichenwalde.

Angela pulled her parka closer around her face as another blast of wind chilled her to her bones, hurrying towards her little flat, the streets empty around her.

When she reached her temporary home she stomped the snow from her boots, unzipping her oversized coat and hanging it before locking the door behind her. Talon was still after her, wanting to twist and warp her mind so they could use her prodigious medical skills to their own nefarious advantage. So had been moving from place to place very couple of months to keep ahead of Talon's claws.

This time she had landed in the idyllic German town, now in the grips of winter, trying to help out in the local hospital under a false name when she could. 

It truly was her calling in life. She could never sit idle when she could be doing something to help those in need.

Angela began to unwrap herself from all of her bulky winter clothes and placed a kettle on the stove to make some tea. While she waited for the water to boil she went to change out of her work clothes and into a pair of flannel pajamas. She pulled her favorite fluffy robe around herself as the kettle whistled, mind wandering to happier days as she made herself a cup.

The robe was one of the things she had been allowed to retrieve from her partially collapsed rooms after the explosion of the Overwatch headquarters.

It had been Jack's, but she had stolen it away to her room the night before, loving soft terry cloth and the fact that it smelled like him. His rooms across from hers had been completely destroyed, so this was one of the only reminders she had from before it had all come crashing down. This and a few pictures.

She sighed heavily as she collapsed into the chair in the living room. It was coming up on six years since then and she still grieved. Not only for the love that died that day, but for all of the people who had become her family. She had been on the run, knowing soon after the blast that she was a target of interest to Talon, so she had few opportunities to see anyone from her past without the risk of getting them mixed up into it as well.

But most of all she missed Jack. She missed the way he smelled, the way he held her close, the way she felt in his arms, safe, like nothing in the world could touch her, and more. So much more.

A melancholy settle over her, her heart aching once again. It was a wound that she didn't think would ever heal. He had been everything to her, his courage and reassuring tone keeping her going even as her heart shattered a little bit more with each person she was unable to save. 

And he was gone. Just like that. She had told him she'd see him later and she had left him to go to her lab. But she never did. Everything went to hell and stole him from her.

A sob escaped her lips as she set her tea aside and went to her pantry, grabbing a bottle of vodka and falling back into her chair.

She knew she was just drinking to avoid the pain and that she should really face it head on and finally grieve properly but in that moment she couldn't bring her self to care as she brought the bottle to her lips, reveling in the burn it left in her throat. It numbed the overwhelming pain that engulfed her heart. She wished more than anything that he would just walk through the door and scoop her up, calling her his little angel again.

She spend the rest of her evening reminiscing about her love and her friends, drinking until it didn't hurt anymore while the storm howled outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Angela was nursing a whopping headache in the morning as she trudged through the knee high snows towards the hospital for her shift. The brightness of the winter sun on the fresh powder was causing her head to fell like it was being impaled by a piece of re-bar (She could say that with confidence, actually having a piece of re-bar through her thigh on a mission). But she knew there were people that needed her so she pressed on. 

She heard the hum of repulsers coming up behind her, glancing over her shoulder out of the paranoia that had kept her alive for the last 6 years, seeing a large black vehicle hovering towards her. Unease filled her as she quickly ducked into a side alley to see if they were following her. The vehicle turned.

“Scheiße.” She muttered under her breath, picking up her pace. (Shit)

She pulled out her phone to pull up the map of the old bolt holes Overwatch had in Eichenwalde. There were two in this part of the city. Picking one, she ducked between buildings, hoping to lose the people following her. She looked back at her phone swearing in german under her breath again. Her chest was starting to hurt from the freezing air she was puffing, picking up her pace to a run.

Then she thought of the masked man who had saved her before and the note he had left with her. Well if she ever needed help, now was a great time.

She quickly pulled up his number and dialed him. It only rang once before the mans voice could be heard on the other end.

“Hello?” He said.

“Hello, this is Dr. Ziegler.” She said between heavy breaths, ducking around another building as she saw the vehicle again, “You gave me this number and told me to call you if I ever needed help.”

“What the situation?” He asked seriously.

“Well I know I'm probably a bit stupid for even calling you. You're probably nowhere close to where I am but I am in need of assistance.” She babbled, her fear starting to get the better of her as five men jumped out of the vehicle and started giving chase through the snow, “I'm in Eichenwalde, Germany, and I have multiple Talon agents following me. I'm heading to an old Overwatch bolt hole below 5th and Dorfstraße but I don't know if I'll get there.”

“Understood.” The man said, the line going dead.

Angela hoped beyond hope that he was coming as she turned the corner, almost to her destination, putting her phone away and pulling out the pistol she kept in the small of her back just in case. She pushed her legs as hard as she could, desperately wishing that she had her Valkyrie suit right now to give her a boost over the snow. Reaching the door to the abandoned house on the corner of 5th and Dorfstraße she turned and shot two rounds at the approaching men hoping to hold them back even for just a moment so she could open the trap door and be safe in the bunker below. One of the men fell to a knee as one of her rounds hit him in the thigh, the other stopping to raise their weapons as she ducked back into the house, hearing their rounds thunk into the wood.

She leapt down the stairs into the basement and called out the voice password she prayed still worked. A pair of old barrels slid to the side and she jumped down the hole into the darkness below, the hatch quickly closing up behind her.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady her breathing, she groped along the wall beside her, fingers finding the switch for the lights.

The room lit up, revealing the abandoned bunker, still stocked with crates and supplies, a thick layer of dust covering everything. She moved through the shelves, taking stock of the supplies on hand, squealing with joy as she came across one of her Valkyrie suits still hanging in a locker on the wall. She had done a lot of work here in Eichenwalde during the omnic crisis and had made sure to stow away a few extra suits, just in case.

She slipped the metal rig over her shoulders after removing her coat and scarf, feeling more confident as the weight of it settled over her. She felt empowered again.

Angela tested the wings, they seemed to be working fine, flaring up behind her. She grabbed some more ammunition for her pistol and a utility belt to carry it on before moving to take cover behind some crates near the back entrance, ready to bolt if they somehow made it into the safe house.


	3. Chapter 3

The insulation and thick steel of the bunker kept Angela from hearing what was going on above her as she waited. She was prepared to stay here for days if need be. 

She heard the hatch slide open, body tensing as she whipped out her pistol and trained it on the ladder across the room. But instead of men dressed in black, a body fell through, landing in a heap on the floor with a groan.

Angela gasped as she saw the 76 emblazoned on his jacket, several bullet hole ruining the leather, blood trickling to the cement floor. She flew over the crates she was hiding behind to the masked man, grabbing a medical kit she'd seen on the shelf, landing lightly next to the man.

“I need you to roll onto your back so I can assess your injuries.” She commanded, pushing him over as he released another pained groan.

Getting him over on his back she quickly began identifying the worst of his injuries, grabbing the biotic field off of his belt to heal the minor injuries. Angela saw a total of 3 bullet wounds. The one in his calf should heal in the biotic field but the ones in his abdomen and shoulder would need more work. She rummaged through the kit, pulling out the scissors to cut away the clothing to see the extent of the damage. Once off, she addressed the abdominal wound first. 

Judging by the hole she had seen in his jacket, she knew it was a through and through so she shouldn't have to dig around for a bullet. She put her face close to the wound, relieved when she couldn't smell anything indicating that it had pierced his bowels and there wasn't a huge amount of bleeding like if he had pierced an artery.

She pulled several packages of sterile gauze out of the med kit and packed his wound before moving to the shoulder. Another through and through. The positioning looked like it may have pierced his shoulder blade and nothing else. She packed it as well, taping coverings on the entrance and exit wounds to keep infection out. He'd been lucky the rounds hadn't done more damage.

Satisfied with the first part of her task she once again dug through the kit, pulling out a sealed case, popping it open to reveal several vials of medicine and an array of needles.

Angela's dainty fingers selected the medicine she was looking for, quickly popping open a needle and drawing the dosage she needed. It was a medication designed by her to boost blood cell production, assist in healing, and bring the patient round.

She prepped his arm, administering the meds and sitting back to wait. She knew that without a proper medical suite she could do no more to help him.

Taking a breather, she actually started looking at the man laying in front of her. He was well built, with muscles showing he trained regularly to stay in top form. Scars crisscrossed his skin, showing the years of combat he must have seen. Angela felt for him, knowing the amount of pain and suffering he must have been through to be that beaten up.

Then she notice the scar. It was low on his left hip and shaped like a ragged star. She knew that scar well, having traced it with her fingers a million times. Unable to stop herself she reached out, tracing her fingers over it once again.

It was Jack. He'd had that scar since he was a boy and one of the family cows had gored him. He'd told her the story a thousand times. She couldn't believe her eyes, a stunned numbness creeping through her.

He was alive. 

How could he be alive?

This had to be a dream.

A hand snapped up and grabbed Angela by the wrist, stopping her hand from continuing to trace the scar, snapping her out of it.

She glared at the mask covering his face, anger replacing the numbness.

“How could you!?” She screamed, tears starting to pour from her eyes, “How could you have left me for years, Jack!? Years!”

She tore her hand away from his, wings spreading out as she flew away from him, unable to deal with all of the emotions roiling through her at the moment. 

Opening the back hatch to the hide out, Angela shielded her eyes from the blinding snow, not caring who saw her as she flew through the streets to her home. She slammed the door behind her, throwing off her wings and sliding to the floor, pulling her legs up and sobbing.

She laid on the floor for over an hour, letting all the pain and anger drain out of her until she was spent. Sniffing through the last of her tears, Angela heard her back door slide open. She couldn't find the strength to care if it was Talon and not Jack. He would have been mostly healed by now, the super soldier serum he's been injected with aided with the healing process as well.

Heavy boot steps made their way through her kitchen and into the living room where she had collapsed onto the carpet.

She heard Jack's deep voice hum his disapproval as he stopped next to her, “What if I had been a Talon agent?”

“Verpiss dich.“ She rasped out, glaring daggers up at him. (Fuck off)

Jack chuckled a little at her use of german insults, crouching down next to her and slipping his arms under her knees and shoulders to lift her up.

“Ich sagte verpiss dich!“ She hissed at him struggling against his hold, but lacking the energy and oomf to do it properly. (I said fuck off)

She finally relented, sagging into his strong arms. Jack carried her to her bed, laying her down and pulling the covers up over her. 

Her eyes were already sliding closed when she said to his retreating form, “You'd better be here when I wake up.“

Jack stopped at the door, “I'll be here Ange.“


	4. Chapter 4

Angela's eyes snapped open, instantly awake, hearing the noise of pots and pans in her kitchen. Relief flowed through her as she recalled the events of the day. She looked out her window. The moon was shining off the untouched snow.

Angela took her time, mind going through what had happened and what it meant. He was alive. He hadn't made an effort to let at least her know he was ok. Even if he'd wanted to stay dead to the rest of the world, he should have at least told her. 

She sighed as she pulled a cream colored turtle neck over her head, having taken off her grimy, blood stained one. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked over to the door, stopping with her hand on the handle.

What was she going to say to him?

Deciding to not let her anger get the better of her, she opened the door, padding down the hallway to her kitchen. A delicious smell wafted through her flat. Smelled like he was cooking grilled cheese sandwiches, one of her guilty pleasures.

She rounded the corner to her kitchen, leaning against the wall to watch him. His back was to her, spatula in hand, sliding a pair of grilled cheese sandwiches onto a plate before turning the stove off, cutting the sandwiches in half and turning around, plate in hand.

Jack froze when he saw her. Hair thrown up, wisps framing her beautiful face, a flattering cream turtle neck hugged her curves stopping at her mid thigh, a pair of dove gray leggings beneath. She took his breath away.

The corner of Angela's mouth twitched up, a small sense of smugness that she could still stop him dead in his tracks after all these years.

“Hey.“ She whispered.

Jack relaxed, not sensing any anger from the woman he loved, “Hey.“ Jack handed her the plate and she pushed off the wall, leading the way to the living room.

Angela saw her Valkyrie suit thrown to the side, making a mental note to give it a good once over once she was done with this. She folded her legs under her as she sank into her armchair, watching Jack as he took a seat on the couch, looking down at the plate of food in his hands.

While she waited for him to collect himself she took a bite, eyes sliding shut in bliss. They tasted just as heavenly as she remembered. That was one of the things she had loved about him. He'd grown up on a farm and was amazing in the kitchen.

“I'm so sorry, Angel.” He said, the despair ringing in his voice, “The world hated us. They hated me. So when they all thought I was dead, I thought it would be better if I just stayed dead.”

Angela kept silent as she let him get everything out before she judged him too harshly.

“I thought that if I stayed away, Gabriel and Talon would leave the rest of you alone. I didn't know, Ange, I didn't know they had been targeting you until Dorado. I thought that you kept moving around to be wherever you could be the most help. I swear to you I would have been there if I'd known.” Jack finally looked up to lock eyes with her.

Angela fiddled with the crust of her sandwich for a moment, trying to figure out the right thing to say.

Choosing her words carefully, Angela said, “While I understand why you thought that we would be better off if you were gone, I have to say that it hurts me.” Her voice warbling with emotion, “It just hurts that you didn't at least trust me enough to tell me you were ok. I've spent the last 6 years mourning you. I was barely living through most of it.”

Jack looked back down at his untouched plate.

“But I also know that you are here now. The person I've been wishing would walk through my door a million times is sitting on my couch and it makes me so happy to see you alive.”

Angela stood up, leaving her plate on the table next to the chair and walked to the couch, sliding down next to Jack, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

Jack watched her come to him, “Are you really going to forgive me?”

“You, Jack Morrison, are a stupid man.” She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

Jack slowly wrapped his arms around her, still unsure if all of this was real or if he was dreaming again, but she felt very real in his arms. He kissed her back, everything falling back to how it was.

Angela pulled back, “We need to pack our things though.” She reasoned, “Talon will know both of us are here now and I'm sure it won't be long until another team is as the door.”

“We?” He asked.

Angela looked at him, miffed, “I've been without you for six years. You are NOT going to disappear on me again, Jack Morrison. Now we need to pack our shit and get out of town.” She said firmly, letting him know there would be no discussion on the matter.

Jack nodded his agreement, reluctantly letting her rise from the couch.

“Do you have anything you need to get while I pack?” 

“No. I travel light.” He replied, tension easing as they became more comfortable with each other once again.

“Okay, can you grab the Valkyrie and clean it up a bit before I try to figure out how I'm going to pack it?” She asked, just peaking around the corner of the hall now.

“Sure thing.”He said, taking a couple bites of his sandwich before taking the wing suit over to the sink to wipe away the blood and dust.

Angela set to work packing her clothes and other essentials into one bag and her medical supplies into another, carefully wrapping her pictures into her clothes so they wouldn't get broken.

She stopped when she picked up her favorite picture of the two of them from back in the day, having to take a deep steadying breath at the pain that welled up inside her at the thought he'd been alive this whole time. She quickly wrapped the picture in her (his) robe and zipped the bag closed.

Angela made her way back out to the living room, two bags in tow, to see her Valkyrie suit neatly collapsed down and ready to be packed, looking pristine once again. Jack had his pulse rifle strapped across his back and had snapped his mask back into place. He was looking through information on his phone, most likely flights leaving Eichenwalde within the next hour.

Angela piped up, “Where are we headed now commander?”

Jack looked up at her, his expression serious, “Well it seems we only have two decent choice at this time of night.” He said moving to her side, “We can either go to Nigeria or take the flight to Ankara and connect to Kathmandu.”

“ I was in Numbani less than a year ago, Talon found me there, so I guess we're headed to Nepal. It will be good if I can get ahold of Genji again. I need to check on his body and see how it's functioning.” Angela told him.

Jack nodded, pressing a few buttons on his mobile to purchase the tickets. At least it should be quieter in the monks mountain refuge.

Angela ducked into the hall closet and pulled out a duffel to put her wing suit into, slightly annoyed that she now had more bags to carry.

“You know, as much as I love having my wings back, it's going to be a bitch to get through security.”

Jack chuckled, pulling her in close and placing a small kiss on her temple, “Don't worry about it Ange. I'll deal with it.”

She relaxed into him, “This is what I missed the most.” She mumbled, “I desperately missed the little things.”

Jack held her tighter, another wave of regret passing through him, “I know mein engel. I missed this too. It was so hard to stay away. I thought that if I told you, your life would be in danger. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to have to fight anymore. I know how much you detest violence. I just wanted you to have the quiet life I knew you could never have with me.”

Angela fought to hold back the tears again, “I know Jack, I know. But you need to know that I would trade all of that, everything, just to have you again.”

Angela reached up to the edges of his mask, releasing the clasps and pressed her lips to his, desperate just to be close to him. Jack ran his fingers through her beautiful platinum hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Her lips parted under his and he took full advantage, swiping his tongue over hers.

Angela's phone beeped at her from the counter. They both pulled away and she grabbed her phone. It was a message about her ticket confirmation for a flight leaving in an hour and fifteen minutes bound for Kathmandu with a layover in Ankara.

She muttered in german under her breath again, looking up at at Jack, who had slung the duffel with her wings over his shoulder, “Ready?”

“Come on. We need to hurry if we're going to get through security.” Jack replied and headed for the door.

Angela grabbed her luggage and fell into step behind him. She felt lighter than she had in forever as she watched him. He was ok. He was here and he was ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack looked out the window of the jet, seeing the lights of the airport in Kathmandu nestled in between the mountain peaks. Turning back, he used the arm wrapped around her dainty shoulders to pull her closer, pushing a few stray locks out of her face.

“Hey, Ange, hey. We're here Angel.”

Her face scrunched up adorably, causing a smile to spread under his mask, as she stretched her arms up.

Angela opened her eyes to see his tactical visor, annoyed she couldn't see his face, but knowing that he needed to stay gone for awhile still. She smiled at him, snuggling back down into his chest as she felt the plane jolt slightly as the repulsors kept it from skidding on the tarmac. 

The pair deboarded the plane and soon enough were through customs. The sun was just starting to filter through the peaks as they climbed aboard a well abused bus that was headed to the Shambali temple. Angela hoped Genji was still there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride had been long and bumpy, leaving both of them a little sore as they finally reached the village of the Shambali. Angela lead the way through the narrow streets to an apartment on the upper level of one of the many quaint buildings. She knocked on the door, hoping Genji would be there.

She smiled as Genji opened the door to his small home, “Hey Genji.”

There was an upbeat tone to his slightly robotic voice, “Dr. Ziegler! It's so nice to see you again. Come in.”

“Thank you so much Genji.” She replied stepping inside, “This is Soldier 76. He's traveling with me to keep me safe since Talon's attacks have increased.”

The cyborg nodded at Jack, allowing him in as well before moving to sit on the mat across from Angela to catch up with his old friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Angela bid farewell to Genji, promising to be back the next day to give him a proper medical check up, before turning to where Jack was waiting for her. They carried their things through the streets towards the inn Angela had stayed at the last time she'd come. The sun was setting, turning the snow covered peaks orange with it's dying light.

They checked in and went to their rooms, Angela dropping her bags next to the door and collapsing onto the feather bed with a sigh. Jack gave an amused shake of his head, setting his gear in the corner before removing his jacket and other gear, stripping down to just his pants and tank top.

Angela watched him, thoroughly enjoying the view as he did. After he laid down his visor and boots he turned back to the bed, seeing the spark in her eyes as she smiled a sultry smile at him. It sent the blood rushing south as she lifted her finger, slowly curling it towards herself, beckoning him into the bed. Jack climbed onto the foot of the bed sliding his hands over her dainty feet and up her leg only covered by a pair of black fleece leggings. 

Angela laid back into the pillow as he crawled up to her face, hand still sliding up her side, stopping on her ribs.

“I've missed you Jack.” She said, lust tinging her voice, “Remind me.”

All she heard was him groan as he pressed his lips to hers, a sense of urgency in his movements. She knew she had him, he was desperate to please her.

Jack started kissing down her jaw to the soft spot just below her ear, rasping it lightly with his teeth, a bolt of pleasure sparking the beginnings of an ember deep in her abdomen.

Angela moaned, head falling back as she ran her hands up his bare arms, rememorizing all of his wonderfully firm muscles and each scar etched into his skin. She let her hands trail down his chest to, pulling the hem of his tank top free from his combat fatigues and up over his head. 

She loved watching him, eyes clouded with lust, as he slid both hands underneath her shirt, the fabric pooling around his wrists as he bared her before him. She loved the way he practically ripped the shirt free from her body, his mouth immediately leaning in to kiss the tops of her breasts. She loved the way it felt when he pulled her bra down and began lavishing attention on her nipples like he was starving and they were his only salvation.

Angela's train of thought faltered as a free hand dipped under the elastic of her legging and began rubbing over her core.

“Ah Jaaaaaaack.” She moaned loudly as he sent more delicious heat pooling and coiling around her insides.

He smiled against her breast, fingers deftly slipping under her lace panties and teasing the sensitive button hidden in her slick folds. 

Angela cried out, body spasming under his expert touch. She felt his length twitch in his pants against her calf. She brought her foot up and started rubbing the length of his cock, eliciting a hiss from her lover.

Jack looked up from her breasts and saw the look of satisfaction on her face. She let out a shriek of laughter as he practically tackled her, pressing his lips to hers again. 

Angela shivered as he used his free hand to peel her leggings down her legs, taking her panties with them. She pulled her legs up to let him remove them completely, baring herself to him.

Jack growled again, “You are the most beautiful thing I will ever see in my entire life, mein engel.”

“Dann beeil dich.” She replied with a moan, hoping he remembered the little bits of german they had shared. (Then hurry up)

“Yes ma'am.” He replied, plunging two fingers deep inside her.

Angela's back arched up off the bed as he curled the fingers inside of her, pressing just right to make her see stars.

“Please Jack, please.” She whined as she felt the pressure build, threatening to overwhelm her.

Jack kept moving his fingers inside her, bringing his thumb back to her clit to push her over the edge.

Her whole body was awash with pleasure as she moaned through her orgasm, falling back to the bed, chest heaving.

Jack moved his hands to the belt of his fatigues, slipping it free and removing his pants and boxers, crawling back up between her creamy thighs. He rubbed the tip of his engorged cock against her dripping folds, eliciting a gasp as he met her over sensitized flesh. He positioned himself at her entrance before placing his forehead against hers, her petite hands losing themselves in his silver hair.

“Ich liebe dich, mein engle.” He said in her native tongue before sliding into her. (I love you, my angel)

Angela hooked her legs around his hips, never wanting him to leave her body as she kissed him fiercely. She felt him start to move, each thrust brushing that spot within her, stoking the fires again. Moans fell from her lips in a cascade of sound, a mix of german and english peppered throughout. She forgot everything as she lost herself in the man she loved so much.

She could feel him speed up as he got closer, reaching a hand between them he began to tease and rub her clit again, drawing fresh screams of pleasure from her. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, everything focused on the sensation of him filling her again and again.

“Jack, Jack, I...” She couldn't think to form the words to tell him she was so very close.

Understanding, he flicked her nub one last time, pressing his lips to hears, swallowing her cries as her walls pulled around him, drawing his own pleasure to climax.

Angela felt his rythem falter as he spent himself inside her, rolling the two of them as one to their sides as he collapsed.

Angela brought her hands to his chest, tucking her head under his chin to listen to the pounding of his heart as he came down from the high. He kissed the top of her head, feeling stupid for leaving this behind for so long.

Angela sighed as the long day caught up with her, weariness settling into her. They were both exhausted, content to just lay there, taking comfort in each other, both unwilling to leave. 

Angela fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time, caged in his strong arms, knowing that he would never let anything happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at writing a Mom and Dad fic.


End file.
